A Crush Like No Other
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: What happens when Tim and Jim have a crush? On the same girl mind you!
1. Twin Conundrum

**A Crush Like No Other**

Two pairs of hazel eyes peered at the sight ahead, neither acknowledging the other. How could this happen? How could, Tim and Jim Possible were finally crush? On the same girl, mind you! While this did lead to some issues in the beginning. It was only solved by a little heart to heart, and a thunderous talk with their dad to finally come to terms with the situation. The atmosphere around the two was still gloomy however. They decided, gentlemen rules apply _, "He who could wine her could dine her!"_

The girl in question was Stephany Walters, a new arrival to their grade 12 Advanced Physics Class. _"She's so perfect"_ thought the boys. _"With her luscious blond hair. And that beautiful ivory skin with a hint of rose around her cheeks. And those luscious lips, oh how I wish I could lay mine on that."_ Suddenly they noticed the opposing set of eyes _"Wait, what's that? OMG that Jim/Tim! That pervs staring at my girl! How could he!"_

Without another warning the two boys were at each other's throats. Pressing hard, trying to get the other the tap out. Jim was on top briefly, bring his brother in a half ward nelson. Only to be flipped by his brother, who put him in a head lock. Jim proceeded to try and break the head lock, and attempt to twist his brother knee, while his brother worked on his arms.

This continued, until they were rudely interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Turning sheepishly towards the noise, the noticed Stephany glaring at the two of them. "What are you guys doing?" She asked curiously.

"Urm...Uh… We were um…err… Play… Play Wrestling"

"Yeah! Yeah, we were totally play wrestling. We were pretending to be our favourite wrestlers." Tim stated stutteringly.

"On the ground? Here, in the middle of the sidewalk?"

Both teens turned bright red. "Errm, Yeah. You know what they say!" one twin started.

"The ground is the best place to wrestle. The dirt is" The other continued.

"great for the immune system." The first finished.

Despite the obviously amazing 'explanation' Stephany still pressed on. "But why on the sidewalk? Behind me none the less!"

The twins turned even redder.

"Well they do say, Impromptu Wrestling is good for the soul." One stated.

"Kind of like Impromptu Singing." Piped the other twin.

"You guys sing?" Stephany asked skeptically.

"Of course, we'll show you. Ok Jim give me a beat."

"What?" Jim asked wide eyed.

"I said give me a beat, Jim. Now!" Tim yelled.

"Ok…err….. Budpatuch,Budpatuch,budha,budhapatichi…." Jim began

"Yo, Yo, Yo.

I used to be drew.

One day I turned blue.

As a suede shoe or berry

It makes me look scary

Then I ponytailed my hair

Got me a nasty scar

And a funky fresh flying car

Now Drew be Dr. Drakken

So quit that yakkin'

Think I'm out?

Ha! I'm backin'…."

"Ok, Ok. I get it. You guys continue with your…um… wrestling. I'll see you guys at brads party next Friday right?"

"You bet!"

"We'll be there!"

"Ok, I'll see you guys there." She said as she walked away giggling.

"I caused that giggle you know!" Tim stated firmly.

"What! No you didn't! I did" Jim countered.

"Why you!" The twins stated as they launched at each other once again.

After almost 30 minutes, 200+ punches, many red bruises, two broken mailboxes, and an almost run over cat later, the twins finally stopped fighting.

"Ok, So how about we"

"Stick to the gentlemen rules, and see who wins"

"Right" Jim stated.

"Fine by me. Prepare to have your ass kicked."

"Oh contraire, it sale be you who shall have his hiny kicked."

"No one says hiny anymore." Tim stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" Jim Stated.

They shook hands and walked away in a dramatic fashion.

* * *

Later that evening, Jim and Tim were still not talking to each other. In an effort to avoid one another, they stared at their opposing facing computers with headphones in.

Suddenly they noticed something interesting. A notification icon on their desktop showed a new message.

ACCESS GRANTED – ACCESS TO GRANTED

Both their eyes grew wide, they now had access to the greatest power in the world. Kim Possible's diary.

As the two brothers read through her diary, they couldn't help but laugh maniacally at the precious information they had in their hands. And, despite the growing annoyance between the two, they knew exactly what to do with it:

 **BLACK MAIL**!

 **Authors Note: Just a thought in my head? What do you think the emails about? Will the twins get out of this is one peace?**


	2. Black Mail- A Ron Story

**Black Mail- A Ron Story**

Publicly, after high school, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had broken up. Supposedly, they had gone their separate ways, reinforced by the occasional awkward conversation they had in front of key public figures. They even had their separate apartments. But Jim now, thanks to the access to Kim's Diary, knew better. Only one of those apartments were ever used. Go to Kim's apartment, and you would find a lavishly furnished living room and kitchen, but explore a bit further and one would notice there was nothing of substance in the house, seemingly like a closet even.

The truth of the matter was Kim and Ron were attempting to get away with the biggest crime a non- married couple could do in James Possible's eyes, living together! They staged the whole break up in order to convince her dad that they were broken up and could therefore live together as neighbors. And for three years, this ploy had worked wonders. Even during last thanksgiving at "Ron's "apartment, when they hired actors to play their girlfriend and boyfriend respectively. "The look on Ron's face as the guy kissed Kim was hilarious" Jim thought "It got even funnier when the guy started being a little raunchy with her, I've never seen a guy get a black eye so fast."

However, today Ron Stoppable wasn't home. Instead he was at work at a local 3 star restaurant across the street. Shortly after taking residency in Upperton, he was offered a job at the restaurant as a way to thank them for their help in stopping a spaghetti monster that came alive when the spaghetti was boiled in the water from Lake Wannaweep.

Arriving at the restaurant in question, Jim couldn't admire the look of the restaurant. It truly looked amazing, even if the window was shot through by meatball sized hole. As he made his way into the kitchen, he finally came face to face with his target. Jim figured, Black Mail Ron instead of Kim as it came with the added benefit of not dying afterwards.

"Hey Jim. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Jim stated hesitantly.

"What do you want help with kiddo, a video, help with your calculus?" Ron said in a cooing voice.

"Um, No. And no offence but you are terrible at calculus."

"Hey, just because you say no offence doesn't make what you say non-offensive." Ron crossed his arms.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a little pissed off."

"What got you down kiddo?"

"What's with the kiddo? You never called me that before."

"Oh sorry about that, Kim says I should be practicing for …." Ron covered his mouth hastily as to stop him from saying anything further.

"Practicing for what?" Jim asked curiously. Truth was he already knew, it was in her diary after all.

"Oh you know the school play." Ron said uneasily.

"I thought Universities don't do those anymore." Jim ask smirking. This was getting good.

"Oh they don't, I was um…practicing my lines for a school play me and Kim were putting on for the local school children." Ron was stuttering.

"Oh really, what play?"

"Um…U know….Old McDonald?" he said slowly. Ron was quickly folding under Jim's interrogation.

"And how does this play go." Jim had a smug look on his face.

"It goes like….Wait, why do you care. We aren't here to discuss my…um….play. You came to me about advice. What do you need advice for?" Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh right." Jim decided to drop the subject, deciding to save the torment for later. "Well, I need advice to… you know." He said looking downwards.

"Um, Jim aren't you a little too young for that?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so." He said slowly.

"Ok, look just promise me you'll use protection Ok." Ron said.

"What….Oh, No. No, No, No, No, No. I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about a crush!" Jim said speedily.

"Oh, thank god. I so didn't want to explain that to you. That would have been mad awkward." Ron blew out a big breath of air. "Although I have to warn you, I haven't really had a date in the last year."

"Oh, really. Are you sure you didn't have one last Friday? Or last night for that matter." Jim asked smugly.

"Uh, No. why do you ask?" Ron was panicking. ' _This is not good.'_

"Cut the crap Ron. I know your still together with my sister."

"What would make you have that preposterous idea?" Ron asked. He was sweating through his chef uniform.

"Oh, come on Ron I know all about your little ploy, the fake break up. The living together. The sleeping in the same bed. Everything. I even know about the ruse you guys pulled last Thanks giving."

"Oh, Man. Who told you? I bet it was Felix. It was Felix wasn't it? I swear, the next time I see him!" Ron said furiously.

"Calm down Ron, Felix didn't tell me. We read her diary."

"Oh, man Kim's going to freak. Although what happens if I tell her. Then I wouldn't have to help you." Ron asked smugly.

"Do as you please. But know this, you tell her and I'll tell Dad."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would" Jim had a smirking smile on his face.

"Why do you even want my help anyway? It's not like I'm a ladies man." Ron asked.

"Well, you managed to keep my sister for 4 years so you must be doing something right."

"Thanks Jim that's really nice of you to say" Ron said with a slight smile.

"That and the last 5 people I talked to turned me down"

Ron frowned.

"Alright, I'll help you. Although, I'm still on shift, so meet at the coffee shop down the street in 3 hours." The reluctance in his voice apparent.

"Ok." Jim said victoriously. "Oh and Ron, You just got Black Mailed son."

Grinding his teeth Ron left the Room.

Jim just continued to smile smugly. You better watch out Tim!

 **TBC**

 **Authors Note: What you think? R &R**


	3. Black Mail- A Kim Story

**Black Mail: A Kim and Tim Story.**

Two green eyes peered out of the store, almost as if they were looking for someone. That's right, Kim Possible was at Smarty mart again. This time however for a sale of an item better left unpublicized. Along the way she had found a walky-talky like device which she figured would come in handy for her upcoming mission. After a while, she concluded that no one she knew was in the vicinity of the location.

As she began sneaking her way through the parking lot, she suddenly came face to face with the old lady down the street. Thinking quickly, in order to avoid any confrontation with the woman, she jumped towards the nearest parked car, rolling to a stop just as the old woman turned around. With a confused look on her face the woman continued to walking.

Kim let out a sigh of relief. The last time she had run into the old woman, she had been forced to eat cookies and lemonade until she could have no more. Truthfully that wasn't so bad, but the couple of hours that followed were the real downside. Ron even had to run out to get diarrhea medications for her.

As she stuck her head out to see if the woman was gone, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who are you looking for?" the voice said.

Turning around she found her younger brother Tim staring at her with curiosity.

 _'Think possible, think!'_

"Oh, me? You know, just running errands." She stated.

"What kind of errands?"

"You know, the personal kind!" Her voice was uneasy.

"Ok...anyway I was wondering if you could help me." Tim really didn't want to get into the semantics of why she was here. Between the diary and accidentally catching her and Ron in the act last thanksgiving, he was painfully aware of why she was here.

"Um…sure what do you need help with?" she said as she took a sip of water.

"I was wondering if you would help me with a problem I've been having."

"What kind of problem?"

"You know… the girl kind."

"Ok when and where did you run into Drakken's reversal ray…again?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not that kind of problem. Sheesh, you and your brother get turned into girls one time! God!" calming down Tim continued. "No, I actually need help asking a girl out."

"Aw….Does little Timmy have a crush? Does he finally…" Kim started in a cooing voice.

"One more word and I will tell mom and dad about what you've really been up to for the last three years."

"But, I'm in the same program as I've always been" Kim said.

"Not that kind of stuff. I mean your housing condition."

"You wouldn't." She state with a glare.

"Try me."

"Alright fine, what do you want me to do?"

"My proposition, my dear Kimberly Ann…"

"You know, I might be being black mailed and all, but call me that again I will literally break your legs. Only Ron's allowed to call me that. That to during dress-up Tues." She stuttered to a halt.

"Sorry!" While Tim could pull another card up his sleeve, he knew better. Sometimes to get the things you want you need to learn to lose a little. That and called her Kimberly Ann made him sound like Zorpox. Just the thought of the villain made him tremble. 'So many wasted nachos 'he thought with a shudder.

"As I was saying big sis, I need help getting a date with a girl. And, before you ask I can't ask Jim for help because he likes her too. And after the whole Wade fiasco, I doubt Ron would be a very good help."

"You made a good call. Especially with the whole Ron thing." Just the thought of the itchy beard on wades face made Kim shudder. "So what do I need to do, change your look so you look more appealing? Have a practice date with you? Pretend to be your date to make her jealous? Give you pointers?"

"Um…Kinda, Maybe, No. Eww, why would you even think of that? And exactly." Replied in a que like manner.

"Ok. Sure, I'll give you pointers. On one condition though. For every day we work together, I get to tease you about your little girl friend five times" Kim stated smuggly. This actually seemed kind of fun.

"Once."

"Four times"

"Three times."

"Alright fine. Three times. I get to tease you three time for every day we work together."

"Shake on it." Kim said as she offered her hand.

"You go yourself a deal." Tim stated as he proceeded to spit in his hand and shake his sister's hand. Much to his surprise, she didn't even flinch. "Ok, what's going on? You didn't even move a muscle after I gave you a spit filled handshake?"

Kim just shrugged. "After you argue about what you're going to dress up as with Ron, nothing can phase you."

"Um Ok. I'm going to um… go now." Tim stated as he slowly backed away. After he was out of Kim's sight, he proceeded to run away.

"That went better than I thought." Kim proceeded to wipe the spit of her hand. "At least I didn't have to bring out the honey condom experience." Kim shivered at the thought of all the wasted honey as she walked to her car.

* * *

Later that Tuesday night, Kim and Ron were laying cuddled in bed, previously dressed as The Beast and Snow White appropriately.

"I had the weirdest experience today." Ron stated.

"Me too!"

"You go first." Ron said.

"Ok, well you know old Mrs. Huffington down the street. Well apparently she dropped by early on, she dropped off a bag of cookies and a jar of lemonade along with the box of condoms that I apparently dropped when I tried to avoid her this morning. The funny thing is, I think a couple of them were missing. "Kim shivered at the thought. "So what about you? What weird thing happened today?"

"Well, I was making French Fries today, when all of the sudden they apparently came to life. I don't know how, but apparently it got a gun and held up the entire place. It even took my wallet." Kim was having a hard time containing her laughter. "So anyway we may get a call from the credit card agency, and the police."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Anyway, I also met up with Tim today. He apparently wanted help asking out this girl."

"Oh my god, Jim totally asked me the same thing. So you going to help him?"

"Not like I have a choice, he's black mailing me with our living conditions."

"You think we should just come clean about this stuff." Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

Look at each other, they both knew exactly what to say. "Nah!"

"Well, it looks like we have to help them. Jim did the same thing with me."

"Oh, I have an idea." Kim stated.

"Oh, I like your ideas. What is it?" Ron asked.

"How about, we see which one of us is the better mentor. And the loser has to do one favour, no matter how wrong or dirty, for the other."

"Huh, I do like the idea of a new Z box in the house. I'm in."

"Ok Ron, lets shake on it.

They both spit in their hands and shook hands quickly before bursting out with their pent up laughter.

 **Authors Note: What do you think this should be rated. I'm still thinking T, but I still don't know. Anyway, What do you think? R &R.**


	4. First Meetings

**First Meetings**

"So that's the girl you like?" A gorgeous red head asked the young man in front of her.

"I think me giving you the binoculars and telling you that the girl in the yellow is our target should have been clue enough." Replied a frustrated Tim Possible.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me. I was only trying to be sure."

"Sorry, it's just that this situation has got me all snippy. I mean that no good traitor Jim must be lurking around the corner, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. I bet he's just waiting for me to mess up." Tim explained as he pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Ok, disturbing action movie trope aside. OMG, I found your weakness. This is too good."

"Yeah, but if you use this weakness against us, we will tell dad everything." Tim stated nonchalantly.

Noticing the snarl on Kim's face, Tim couldn't help but feel a source of pride wash over him. It was comforting to know that even at times like these the sacred relationship between the idealized elder sibling and black mailing younger sibling was still intact.

"Ok, so what do you what's the plan Romeo?" Kim asked snarky.

"Was that a shot? What are you saying we'll have a tragic romance? Wait, did Ron have a monkey powered dream about our future? We're going to die aren't we?" Before Kim could offer support, he continued. "Why did it have to be us? We were so young, so innocent! Ok, not that innocent but still." Tim was hyperventilating. While the subconscious of his brain understood what Kim had said, his conscious brain was convinced the worst would happen.

"Calm down it's just a saying." While Kim was about to offer up another snarky comparison she decided against it. After all, there will be plenty more time to tease her brother. "Look, all you have to do is talk to her. Girls like it when a guy is himself. So my advice to you is be yourself, because if she doesn't like you for you, she's not worth it."

"I don't know?" He had a questioning look on his face. "Are you sure that's valid advice? I mean, what should I talk about?"

"Tim, just talk about what you want to talk about. Trust me everything will be ok." Kim stated firmly.

"So can I talk about our new Fearless Ferret bathroom mats?" he asked hopefully.

"Those were legalized for bathroom use? I thought they had adhesive rubber problems?" Kim asked wide-eyed. "Ron's been talking about getting one of those since like last year. Ok, real talk time. We can't let Ron win, I can't stare at Mr. North's ferrety head while I'm in the bathroom Tim! I just can't! And imagine staring at that face when we do things in the bathroom." Kim said as she pulled a disgusted face. A Z-box was one thing, but having to put up with a Mr. North Fearless Ferret Mat with a pedo smile is where she draws the line.

Calming down she noticed the twitchy eye on Tim's face. Reacting quickly, "Why don't we forget about the last sentence." she stated as a blush appeared on her face.

After a small instant of true blankness on Tim's face, he finally spoke. "Um, Ok. Anyway, what do I do?"

"My previous advice still stands. Trust me, I'm a girl. Although, I suggest you don't bring that up on your first interaction. Instead try something simple. Just make simple conversation. Ask her how her day was. Or maybe as her what she's doing here? You know, stuff that makes you look like you're a sane person."

With a helping smile, Kim pushed her little brother towards the girl in question. It almost resembled an emperor opening the gates as the guards dispelled an innocent victim into the arena which was otherwise occupied by a lion. After the boy was otherwise occupied, a smug smile appeared on Kim's face. Oh, how revenge never tasted any sweeter. Not even during the honey condom incident for that matter.

* * *

Before Tim could properly recover from the incident, he found himself headed straight for the girl of his dreams. Unfortunately despite him being a possible, there was one thing he couldn't overcome; inertia. That's right he crashed into Stephany with a force of scrawny 18 year who was badly in needed to eat his vegetables.

Today Tim learned something the hard way, recovering from a fall is easy. Recovering from a fall in front of your crush was damn near impossible. While, he tried the famous 'I was trying to do a push up routine' it failed miserably when he was unable to complete one push up. Faced with the choice, he picked the better of two choices. That's right boys and girls, he ran away leaving a puzzled Stephany staring at the disappearing boy.

But before she could react to the weird event, she noticed a fuming yet amused red head exit from a local bush following the boy in question. As she turned to continue with her activities, she noticed a floating object that looked like French fries trying on cloths at the local Club Banana.

"Weird town." Was the only thing she could say about the aspired events?

* * *

"Tim, wait up." Kim said in a pleading tone.

"Leave me alone!" He replied angrily.

"No. Look, I'm sorry for pushing you OK. But you kept stalling so I thought I would give you a push. I just wanted you to try and have a conversation with her." Kim stated in a hush tone.

"Did it ever occur to you that, it might have been stalling because I've never talked to a girl I liked before. I mean like an actual conversation not something school or work related. Just because you are Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, doesn't mean all us Possible's are the same way. Not all of us are the masters of talking to their crush on their first time. Oh, why do I bother? I blew it anyway. Look just… just leave me alone. "

"I have a confession to make. I can't do everything. Heck I never could, but that doesn't mean you stop trying. And believe me I learnt that the hard way, those aliens truly did a number on me after all. That was the day I learnt one person can't do everything by themselves. I felt like crying, it was like my whole world crumbled beneath my finger. The Aliens, they finally beat into me that I couldn't do everything. Heck the following couple of weeks were brutal. I was distant from Ron, distant from you guys, heck I even stopped going on missions, all because I couldn't let that thought go. But eventually with time, and a whole lot of convincing and Ron-shine from Ron, I finally learn to let go. He told me something that day I will never forget." Kim said with watery eyes.

"What he say?"

"He told me, _"So what if you didn't defeat the aliens. That doesn't make you any less of a hero. And so what if I did. It doesn't make me a bigger hero. Look Kim, just because I could do something you can't or vise-versa, you shouldn't be bothered by it. We are all different people KP, we have our own strengths and our weaknesses. Just look at you and Cooking. But at the end of the day all that matters is you tried something to the best of your abilities KP. See as long as you try and work hard at something, it doesn't matter if you fail to prevent an alien invasion, or failed to cook a proper loaf of bread, people will never blame you for it. And another thing. You will never be able to do everything Kim Possible. But here the thing, you never have too. You have your family, your friends, Rufus, and you have me."_ It's funny, everyone always says how Ron is so under my league, but the truth is there are times where I feel under his. He can be so goofy at times, but when it truly matters he's the most mature, loving person you'll ever meet."

"Wow, Sis. You really do love him don't you?"

"I do. It took me a while to find out, but I got here never the less. But enough about me. What I want you to take away from all this is to always try. Because if you don't, you might find sometimes that moment has passed."

"But how can I talk to her Kim, She's in a league of her own. She's pretty, popular, and sweet. How could I talk to someone like that?"

"Look Tim, those things truly are relative. Those things fade with time. She's just a girl Tim. And she's looking for the same thing you are. "

"A fearless ferret collector's edition bobble head autographed by the one and only Timothy North."

"No you goof. Love! That's all she's after. "

"But what can I do now? She's probably gone by now."

"Hey there's always tomorrow. You could talk to her then."

"Thank you Kim."

"You're welcome." She said as she pulled Tim for a big huge.

 **Authors Note: To paraphrase another good show, Avatar: The Last Airbender, "Love is hard when you young." So what you guys think? Did it get to dramatic near the ending. I tried using some of my own experience. The falling face first into the girl I liked was actually something that happened in grade seven. Anyway, R &R.**


	5. Pon Farr

**Pon Farr?**

"Ok, what just happened? And why did Jim seemingly trip into that girl." Ron asked as he peering at the quickly disappearing brown blob.

"Hey, that your sister-in-law your talking about. And frankly I don't care about that no good cheater. I mean actually getting Kim's help. I should have done that." He said furiously as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Ok First, Hurtful. Second, I would care because he seems to be really sad. Plus, there is that whole he's your brother thing." He stated in an attempt to deactivate the situation.

"That boy. That's right boy, not man, boy is trying to hit on my girl. So for all intents and purposes, he is my enemy."

"Ok, calm down. It's just a crush. You'll probably have many more." Ron stated with a smile.

"Just a crush! Just a crush! What about I say that about your relationship."

"Well you could say it but it wouldn't really be true. I mean we are…. Ok never mind that. You need to calm down man. What's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"Well she could reject me. And then I will, be lonely. And then I'll go insane with boredom and become a villain. And then I could…." Jim stopped talking as a pair of Ron's fingers pinched his lips shut.

"Well I'm happy to report that your sister and I will stop you before you do something stupid like that. At least we will for the next 5 Mon…"Before Ron could reveal a secret, he quickly moved on to his next point. "Anyway, don't you think your exaggerating a little bit? Come on dude, there's other fish in the sea."

"No there isn't." Jim said stubbornly. "Plus why don't you stop haggling me about this and help me."

"Ok, Ok, calm down." Ron said as he placed his palms out to form the international "Calm down" signal

"Look Jim, the first thing you have remember about charming a lady is to look your best. It creates a good impression. Wear nice clothing, but don't over sell it. Don't wear a suit! That only works if you're me, and that only worked because I was going to prom. Ok granted KP did get to see my naked body as I took of the mission clothes, but still. Well now that I think about it…." Ron had finally began rambling.

"Ron, Get to the Point, Please"

"What, Oh. Ok, back to what I was saying. Look at what I was saying was dress nice. It gives you a more mature look. At least that's what KP tells me, although that might have been because we were playing James Bond: A Journey at The Port Royal's Brothel." Noting the Disgusted look on Jim's face he decided to fast-forward to his next point. "Anyway, I agree with her. It helps you stand out. This brings me to my next point. Never ever be yourself, idealize yourself in front of the woman. It'll make you more intriguing in her eyes."

"Shouldn't I just be myself?"

"That only works in Comic Books. But I think what you have on now is fine. So I suggest you go talk to her."

"You really think I'm ready?" Jim asked a bit unsure of himself.

"I believe so young grasshopper! Just believe in yourself and all will be ok." He said in a mystic voice. "And don't forget to lie through your teeth to make you seem more idealistic."

"What?" Jim's answer came in the form of a small push towards his desired target.

'I don't know why Kim gets all mad when looking after the Tweebs. This is easy." Ron thought smugly.

* * *

A stunned and slightly confused Jim Possible approach the girl in question.

The entire way all he thought about was how beautiful and amazing she looked as she gnawed on a piece of corn at the mall cafeteria. He truly couldn't see a more beautiful site, not even the poster of a semi-nude Alexandra's Unknown model that was right beside her.

As he finally got close to Stephany, he notice a feeling of terror and dread come over him. It almost caused his whole body to stop from shock. 'So this how Spock felt when he had to perform Pon Farr.' One part of his mind thought. 'Shut up, don't even think about that. Think angry, jerky thoughts. Remember what Ron told you.' The other lectured. 'But what if i...' 'No buts' the other part of his brain stated firmly. 'No butts, that's a good one.' The first part retorted. 'Your right that was pretty funny.' The other part replied. 'Now focus.'

Finally pulling all the strength he finally said. "Hey, Stephany."

"Oh hey Jim, What brings you to the mall?" she asked as she provided a hearty smile.

"Oh you know, just picking up…" 'Whatever you say, don't say the doctors sonic screw driver, or anything nerdy. Say something hip and cool, like deodorant, or maybe even those that Cards against humanity game you've heard about.' His other brain stated. "Deodorant. You know, because I ran out from using too much." Jim's wide at a possible implication of his statement.

"Not like I sweat a lot. Because I don't, in fact I sweat less than a lot of people. Not in the sense that I'm abnormal or anything. I just… is it getting hot in here or is it just me." Jim was overheating at this point.

"Calm down Jim you don't have you explain yourself to me." The smile still on her face.

"I use it for the Gym Ok." Jim stated abruptly.

"Oh cool, does Tim go with you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Despite his earlier eruption, Jim had managed to recover quickly. He stated, "Nah just me, Tim's a lazy ass." In the smoothest way possible.

"Oh cool. I go to the gym to you know." She said.

"What no way." Truth is, he knew everything about her having hacked her online diary months ago. "You and I should work out some time."

"I'd like that. What do you do at the gym?"

"Oh you know me, training the old guns. "He stated with a smug look on his face.

"Well I see the progress you made some good progress on that front." She said with a wink. "How about next Sunday."

"Done, I'll see you then"

"Here's my number. Just in case you need to find me" she said as she wrote down her number on his palm. Then she started to walk away as she waved a friendly good bye.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Asked a slightly pushy Ron.

"It went great! We have a date next Sunday." Replied Jim replied with enthusiasm that could match one of the hosts of Sunday morning cartoons.

"Way to go Jim my man. Point one for the Ronster."

"Don't you mean point for the Jimster and Ronster?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I meant. Z-box here I come." Ron replied as he rubbed his hands longingly.

"Although I am scared that she doesn't like me very much. I didn't make the better of first impressions." Jim stated uneasily.

"Don't worry about it my man. She did invite you on a date after all. Plus there have been many people who have had a terrible first impression but still got the girl. Heck, look at Kim and I. She caught me picking my nose, long before we met on the playground. See no problem, your still in the clear." Ron patted Jim on the back enthusiastically.

"Um…Err, Ok. Well we have another problem. The date's not so much a date as it is meeting at the local gym for a workout."

"Doesn't matter, still counts." Ron retorted giddily. "Gives you a better opportunity for you to show off."

"Well."

"Oh come on, your telling me you haven't been to the gym before" Ron asked incredulously.

"Hey, its not like you have been there either, so shut up."

"Ok, Ok. Calm down. I know just the person to help you fix your gym problem."

"Kim?" Jim asked.

"Nah, you kidding Kim would kill me if she knew I was helping you lie about your abilities to another girl."

"So who you going to call."

"You'll see." Ron replied smugly.

 **Authors Note: So what did you think? Sorry, no emotional speech this time. Jim's actions in this chapter closely resemble something I did to get a date to my grade 8 dance. Any who, what do you think will happen to Jim. But more importantly, who is Ron going to call? Will Tim ever get his chance. Find out on the next Chapter of "A Crush Like No Other." R &R**


	6. Brewing up a Storm

**Brewing up a Storm**

"So you sure this is safe Wade?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I made these anti-gravity weights myself." Wade stated proudly.

"UmmmmHumm. But are you sure this will fool Stephany!" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Of course, I designed it myself. They are designed to look like every day weight, in fact they even function as everyday weights. But flip the switch, and Bah Bam they are magically 20-30 pounds lighter."

"Yes, yes I got all that. But will they work?"

"Hey they worked rather well at the Christmas party you guys threw last year. Oh man the look on Oliva's boyfriends face was hilarious. He looked at me like I was superman or something. In fact he even asked me for an autograph later. Of course I did sign it out to Captain Doofus and all, but still." Wade rambled.

"Ok, Ok! I get your point but will it work?"

"Ron! You insult me." Wade said in a deeply offended tone. "Of course they will work, when have I ever let you guys down?"

"Well there was that time you accidentally lead Kim and me into a pit full of scorpions."

"Magic Genie! Not my fault! Next!"

"I couldn't sit down for a week Wade! A full week! And KP couldn't even move for like two days. I had to physically feed her through a tube! Anyhow, how about the advice you gave me, when Kim and I were broken up?"

"Hey it worked didn't it? Plus you did win 3rd place at the poetry slam."

"True, but I still get horrible nightmares of that week. Oh the amount of Romantic Comedies I had to watch. Shakespeare in Love still comes to haunt my dreams to this day!" Ron stated as his attention began drifting towards his day dream.

"Eh, results may vary. Plus my plan did work didn't it. So get of my tail about it. Next!"

"Then there was the time when the lubrication you gave us hardened, leaving Kim and me in a very awkweird situation."

"Not my fault, you guys didn't follow the instructions properly. Plus it could have been a lot worse."

"It was at The Middleton Space Center Wade! A couple of minutes longer in finding the solvent and I would've been stuck on a one way trip to the nearest black hole."

"Hmm. Ok, let's just call this one a draw. Plus on the bright side, Kim would've been stuck there with you" Wade said, as he offered Ron an uneasy smile.

"Why you, Kim and I were stuck in the human centipede position for the better part of 2 hours." Ron stated angrily.

"Look Ron we could sit here and talk about the various place you and Kim have gotten stuck all day long. But I suggest we get back to the topic at hand. Someone is awaiting our attention after all" Wade stated firmly.

As Ron turned around, he noticed Jim was turning red. All the while it could be thoroughly noted that his left eye was twitching.

"Not enough brain soap!" Jim mumbled incoherently as he proceeded to slap himself in the face.

"Sorry, Jim. I guess I kind of forgot you were there. I usually do when I go on my rants." Ron apologised.

"Ehh, Next time you have any stories about…Errm…escapade you have with sister, you keep it to your-self. Understood?"

"No can do. My mouth only comes sans filter. But I guess I could try." Ron's offered. "Although at this point it's like asking a fish to breath air."

"Ok, Fine. So how do the weights help us?" Jim asked reluctantly.

"Well, we are going to swap out the weights at your school gym. So when you and Stephany come by later on, you could use the heavy weights to impress Stephany. As a plus they are self-stabilizing, so all you have to do is perform the exercise without worrying about balancing the weight."

"That's good and all, but I still don't know any exercises."

"You see my dear friend, that's where you're wrong. Or at least you will be!" Wade replied giddily. By Now Wade appeared as a mad scientist eagerly awaiting the perfect moment to reveal his new invention. "I present to you the Holographic Workout Machine 3000. It will help you learn any exercise on the planet."

"That's nice and all Wade, but I'm still going to forget how to do them all by Sunday." Jim stated dejectedly.

"You see my pupil, that's where you're wrong. This machine works at the cellular level, breaking down your muscles and rebuilding them almost immediately after you finish your round."

"Hence achieving a state similar to muscle memory. Brilliant Wade." Jim complemented.

"I certainly thought so. So you ready to get started?" Wade asked almost evilly.

"But Wade are you sure it's safe?" Ron asked more than a little concerned. While it's true he wasn't big on the whole biology thing, the "tutoring" sessions with Kim certainly did help him get a basic understanding of the science. "I mean I'm no expert but can't excessive tearing ruin his muscle?"

"While true that an excessive tear could indeed injure the muscle, this machine prevents things from going that far."

"Ok." Ron stated uneasily. He still wasn't fully convinced, but decided to say nothing.

"Now Jim this machine will have you go through the round of exercises 10 times." After noticing the node, he continued. "So I suggest you go and put on the pair of sweats I brought you."

After Jim changed into the sweats, Wade continued. "You ready you get your sweat on?"

"Sure!"

"Well get on in my Guinea pig."

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Nothing!" Wade said innocently.

* * *

"How could this happen!" Tim asked, minutes away from hyperventilating.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Ron's a great motivator. God knows how many times he's motivated me to do something. Sometimes they're good, like the whole asking out Josh thing. Sometimes not so much, like the time he motivated/convinced me to let him…."Kim came to a screeching halt. "You know what, let's just forget I said the last sentence."

"You know, you have been slipping a lot." Tim retorted quickly, momentarily forgetting his problems.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just this whole secret things getting to me. I want to be able to show my love for him in public, but I can't because it'll be too suspicious. God, how I hate it. Sometimes, while we are out in public, I just want to tackle Ron to the ground and take him right there." Kim stated furiously.

Tim look at his sister dumfounded. Was this really the same person who blushed after kissing a boy? Then another image came to his head. An image he would rather live without. Without realizing it, his right eye started twitching.

Noticing the look on Tim's face, she quickly realized what she said. But without knowing what to say next, she just stayed quiet.

"Then why don't you?" Tim asked as calmly as possible.

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

"You know…err… take him…in public." Tim stated awkwardly.

"Um, Err. You know, why are we talking about my problems anyway. We should be talking about yours. After all you're the one blackmailing me, not the other way around!" Kim said rather quickly.

"You know….to be a good brother. If you want to do it, then do it!"

"Let's just drop this. What are we going to do about your problems?" Kim crossed her arms.

"Well!" Tim was still a bit uneasy. "We could always sabotage Jim and Stephany's gym date."

"That's a pretty good idea, and maybe I could distract Ron." Kim stated.

"How you going to do that?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kim asked with an eye brow raised.

"Second thought, somethings are better left to the imagination."

"Good boy." Kim cooed.

"Now if only I could find out what their plan is?"

"What makes you think there's a plan?" Kim asked.

"Please, Jim and lifting weights. Get real!" Tim stared at his sister to prove just how stupid her previous statement sounded. "Now what is their plan?"

"My guess is they are going to use Wade's anti-gravity weights to try and impress Stephany."

"How do you know about Wade's new toy?"

"Please, he was totally using that to try and make Oliva jealous." Now it was Kim's turn to stare at her brother.

"Oh." Tim said sheepishly. "Now if only I knew how the anti-gravity weights worked, we could foil their plan no problem."

"You could always look at Ron's diary. He started to keep a catalogue of all the little inventions Wade has Team Possible use ever since he found out about his tracking chip."

After Tim accessed diary he quickly got to work building a negation device. An hour later the device was ready.

Holding the device in his hand, he started to speak to the sky in almost dramatic fashion. "Get ready Jim! Because tomorrow, you won't even know what hit you."

"And neither will you Ron Stoppable!" Kim exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

 **Authors Note: Build up Chapter go! So what did you guys think? Rate & Review. Want a small hint as to how it all ends? Something Ron said in this chapter will be vital to the finale.**


	7. In the Gym

**In the Gym**

"Alright Jim, here's the plan. In about 30 minutes Stephany is going to walk through that door. So your mission, if you choose to accept it is to knock her socks off with your curling and weightlifting ability." Ron said in a ruff, military like tone.

"Why are you talking like that?" Jim asked curiously.

"I'm trying to be cool. Come on man run with!" he whined.

"But why a general?"

"Jim! Will you just….uh…just play along man" Ron said disgruntledly.

"Ok!"

"Jim!"

"Ok … General!" he stated reluctantly.

"Now, I will be near the supply closet looking at the situation."

"How are you going to do that?"

"First of all, don't interrupt me. Second, I'm going to use a gadget wade gave me."

"Cool! Let's see it"

"Well…um… Ok here it is." He reluctantly pulls out an electronic drill with a metal carving bit attached.

"That's a drill." Jim was confused. "Wouldn't that cause a permanent hole or something?"

"Uh, Uh, Uh, don't bore with your semantics Mister. This device will allow me to …"

"Be a Peeping Tom?" Jim interjected smugly.

"Your one to talk, 'Mr. I swear I wasn't peeping through the hole in the door'. You know, Kim's still mad about that." Ron countered.

"I told you, it was for educational purposes."

"Sure, Like…."

"Guys focus!" Wade demanded. While he physically will not be here to overview the plan, a Holo-Wade would. It would also allow him the ability to disappear quickly if need be. The Holo-Wade had improved a lot over the last couple of years. It especially came in handy when Wade went through his whole date two girls as once phase.

"Right sorry! Anyway, I will monitor your progress from in there. Meanwhile, Wade, using his hacking skills, will monitor this room through the Holo-Wade and the security cameras. The Holo-Wade will also be in the gym, appearing to workout. If anything bad was to happen, it would provide you with an early warning."

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?"

"I'm as positive as cathode." Ron stated proudly.

"But Ron, cathodes aren't…" He was cut off. "What did I say about interrupting me?" Ron stated in an almost Mr. Barkin like tone.

After making sure that Jim was indeed quiet, Ron continued. "Alright scum, listen up. I will get started on my look out bunker."

"But General…" Jim spoke

"What did I say about interrupting me private?" Ron bore eyes of annoyance at Jim.

"Sorry sir!" Jim sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"As I was saying I will get started on my look out bunker. Meanwhile, I suggest you get started on curls to familiarize yourself with the equipment, Jim!" Now he was looking at the Holo construct. "And I would like you to power down to conserve battery. Save the planet and all."

Wade was about to argue when he noticed the annoyance and strictness in Ron's eyes. Truth be told this Ron kind of scared him, it reminded him of everyone's favourite Adituninor related villain. _'Now if only I could get Ron to act like this during missions'_

"Is there any questions?" Ron asked firmly. "Alright then, everyone move. God speed to you all." He bark as he saluted the men before getting to work on making the holes.

"What just happened?" Jim asked in a state of shock.

All he got was a shrug from Holo-Wade.

* * *

"So that's your big plan?" Kim asked in an annoyed tone.

"Great isn't it?"

"No not really, all you're doing is going to the gym with your brother and hoping that no one could see you tampering with the equipment. The only part I like is I get to take Ron out."

"That's the brilliant part." Tim said smugly.

"You used to be much more maniacal. And I can't believe I'm saying this but where is that guy. Where the guy that made a graviton beam just so he could pick an apple of the top of the tree. "To an outside observer a cheesy 1950s drama music could be heard in the background.

"That guy died when he fell in love."

"Oh please, you're just horny."

"No that's you!" Tim countered.

"Actually I think I'm both. But this is about you. Look what this girl is doing to you, you've given up making contraptions for god sake." She pulled his sweater towards her to draw him closer. "Don't you see what you have become?"

"I have become a better man!" Tim stated dramatic. The music died down. "But enough of that, let's get this plan into motion. By hacking into Wades controls I have found out that Ron is going to look at everything from his lookout bunker, aka the place where gym mats are held. Your job is to intercept him and prevent him from relaying valuable support to our enemy."

"Wait you hacked into Wade's computer, you know what happened to the last guy that did that. I haven't heard from Al in months."

"I know, but this is a risk I'm willing to take." Tim said as he proceeded to stare dramatically. There's the music again. "Do you understand your orders?"

Kim did a mock salute. "Ei, Ei, Captain."

"Meanwhile, I will be at the gym recalibrating the weights as soon as the rendezvous commences. To do this, I will be using my localized Emp device." He said as he pulled out a metal tube with two wires sticking out, forming a pincer like shape.

"That's more like it." Kim stated.

"Alright we have 30 minutes. I want you to go and start your distraction of Ron after Stephany reaches the room. After that I will swop in and start phase 2, operation reckoning. God speed private." Tim saluted.

"What just happened?" Kim asked herself in a confused manner.

* * *

"Hey Jim, how are you doing today?" To Jim the voice sounded like the voice of an angel.

"Hiiii Stephany." Jim said, blushing. If this was an anime, his eyes would have appeared as bubble-gum pink hearts. His stomach felt like it would give way to the butterflies at any moment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Stephany asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Tim stuttered. "Shall we get started?" The workout hadn't even began and Jim was already sweating like a pig.

"Sure, what do you want to work out today?"

"Oh you know…" Jim discretely looked at que-card that Ron had given him. "The arms."

"Ok, I want to do some curls. How about you?"

"I would like to do you" Jim said without a thought.

"What?" Stephany exclaimed in an alarmed tone.

"No…I meant I would like to do them with you. Yeah, Yeah, that's what I meant." Jim explained quickly.

"Alright." Stephany said slowly, it was clear she was still suspicious. "Ok, let's get started."

While, Stephany was of getting the weights. Jim attached the anti-gravity device to his wrist, and activated his earpiece.

"All Ok on this end general." Tim whispered.

"Thank god the Wadebot helped me with the hole. I still don't know how I lost my pants in the process but oh well." He heard Tim clearing his throat. "I mean, all ok on this end as well. Commence Operation Copulation."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Copulation? I think it's too soon for that?"

"Your right my bad, how about Operation Courting?"

"Try again!"

"Ok, Operation workout make out."

"Um guys." Wades voice interjected the two.

"Right. Anyway Commence Operation Workout Make Out." Ron Barked.

"Alright." Jim sighed, it was going to be a long day. But if successful, come Monday, he would be making all the kids in the twelfth grade jealous.

* * *

"Alright Jim, work that bicep." Ron said as he peeped out of his look out hole. Unbeknownst to him, a red headed girl secretly lurked in the air ducts above. Slowly crawly towards he target.

"I am over the target." Kim whispered into her wrist kimmunicator.

"Good!" Came an equally hush reply. "Begin phase 1."

Just as the words had finished, Kim suddenly dropped down from the air ducts onto the floor. Just as suddenly, she was tied up with high tensile strength rope.

"I have been expecting your Kimberly Ann." Ron said in a mock Zorpox like voice. He didn't even turn around, in true supervillain esque fashion. "You have come to foil my plans have you?"

"You won't get away with this Zorpox."

"But you see, Kimberly Ann, I already have. As we speak, my pupil woes the girl of his dreams and there is nothing you could do about it. And Tim is nowhere to be seen."

"Uh, Ron. You're taking this a little too far, don't you think." Kim chided.

"Oh, come on KP, play along." Kim attempted to shrug her way out of it.

"If you say so!" Kim broke free of the bonds. "And aren't I the one who usually ties you up?" She asked smugly.

"I let you be the Beast, didn't I? So I figured fair game." Ron pouted.

"Thank you for your kindness, General!" she mocked.

"But how did you…" he noticed the laser lipstick in her hands. "Drat, I always forget something." He quipped.

Before he could get another word in, Kim was pouched onto her pray. He was being kissed like no tomorrow. However before he succumb to the treacherous Kimberly's plot, he managed to get one message through.

"Mayday, Mayday. Position compromised. I repeat Position…uuummm" he said as she brought her lips onto his. "KP you are beautiful!" was the last thing he said. A ruffling sound could be heard in the background.

* * *

"We've lost Ron." Wade replied.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"The enemy has launch a dreaded counter attack. So far they have managed to take Ron out."

"Did they knock him out or something?" Jim asked discreetly. He waved to Stephany, who was in line waiting for the Dip bars.

"Not really, although I don't think he could move right now." Wade stated, hoping that Jim would read between the lines.

"Tim!" Jim stated hatefully. "Always a torn in my path. First my lip-gloss, now this." He groaned.

"During the girl incident, Right?"

"No!" Jim finally snapped out of his anger, finally realizing he had just given out an embarrassing secret. "It helps your lips, Ok" he defended.

Despite Wade physically not being there, the wade bot had stopped working properly (Go figure!), Jim could almost hear the wide-eyed look that was currently approaching Wades face.

 _'This isn't good.'_

* * *

"The enemy flank has been disrupted. I'm going in." Tim waited for a reply. Once he realized nothing substantial will come from his associate, he decided to move ahead to step two of his plan.

"Hey Stephany, how are you doing today?" Tim said sweetly.

"Oh hey Tim, I didn't expect to see you here." Tim could tell she had been working out hard by the sweat pouring down her forehead. "Jim told me you don't work out much."

"Well, you know me, always trying new things. Say what are you doing here, after all triceps press downs are so much better for your triceps." Tim stated smugly.

"And who made you the expert?" Stephany stated in a mixed tone of mockery and smugness.

"Oh you know, Google and stuff. God, I am such a nerd." Tim mocked himself. If this ploy worked, he would steal her from right under Jim's nose. Not that girls are objects to steal or anything, just a metaphor after all. And in the case of Jim, very valid.

"Hey, you're a cool guy." She quipped. "Why don't we go to the cable machine and get started."

They left for the machine. And for Tim the sight to behold was beautiful, it was Stephany working up a sweat as she moved the bar up and down. The smell of sweat form her body was like the finest perfume to Tim. In short, Tim finally knew one thing for sure: he was in love. _'And nothing could ruin this moment'_ he though naively.

"Hey Stephany what are you doing here. I thought you were…" Jim finally spotted Tim, and the atmosphere became as cold as the cold war.

"Oh Jim, look who I ran into" She gestured towards Tim. "So, I was thinking that maybe we should work out together. What do you think?"

"I think... that's a great idea." He forced out eventually.

"Great!" Tim stated smugly. _'Add that as a win in the Team Tim column.'_

* * *

The Triceps pull downs were strenuous work, with both Tim and Stephany only being able to move some 40 pounds. After about 8 repetitions, they gave up.

However, when Jims turn came, he graciously did 70 pounds. What's more after 8 repetitions, he simply kept going. 16, 24, 30. It was only when he noticed the bored look on Tim's face and an amazed Smile on Stephany did he finally let up.

"That was amazing!" Stephany stated. "I can't wait until I could do as much as you."

"Yup, I have been working out a lot since the last time we met." Technically it was true, he did work out a lot since that time. Just not with weights. As he tried to lean back, he met only with air, causing him to fall down.

Noticing the laughs. "I said I working out a lot, not practicing my balance." He said with a smile on his face, as he took Stephany's hand to pull him back up.

After another round of Triceps pull downs, it was Jim's turn again. But this time, Tim was prepared. He had discretely managed to short out Jim's anti-gravity device with his Emp.

The result.

"OWW." Jim said as he grabbed his arms.

"Oh my god Jim, are you ok?" His arms were red, he had strained a triceps muscle. "We should get you to the school nurse." Stephany said frantically.

"No, No. It's ok, I'll have Tim go with me to the nurse." Jim smiled at her bravely.

"You sure?" Stephany asked.

"Yup." Jim stated.

"Ok then, take care. I'll head home then." Then she did something of great controversy. That's right, she kissed him. "Bye."

Jim just looked out in wonder, and Tim in jealousy.

* * *

"You had to do something stupid? Didn't you Tim" Jim accused hotly.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that it would do that?" Tim defended. Despite his guilt that this had happened, his jealousy had more than overwhelmed this feeling.

"You always do this! You always screw everything up for me. "Jim shouted back.

"Says the guy who just got his first kiss by the hottest girl in school." Tim countered.

"Hey, it's not my fault she picked me. Maybe you were just too slow!" Jim accused.

"Maybe you were a bad brother!" Tim stated furiously. Steam could almost be visible coming out of his ears.

"You take that back!" Jim said. A fist finally hit him in the face.

"Make me!" Tim managed to say just before a week fist hit him. Jim finally doubled over in pain, his punch clearly putting even more strain on the muscle.

"You know what, Screw you. I'm going to the nurse." Jim started to walk away.

"Come back here and fight me." Tim said angrily. Jim just kept on walk, tears trailing his eyes.

* * *

'God! Jim is such a baby.' Tim thought angrily as he passed the crowd forming around the gym mat storage area, moans evident. Finally he made it to the staircase, where he saw the root of his and Jim's fight at the bottom of the stairs.

It was evident from here hand placement, that she was on the phone.

"So, our plan worked near perfectly. The only hiccup was when his dorky brother came and tried to ruin the evening, so I had to kiss Jim." She said. Tim was in shock. "Hey do you want Jim to do your Advanced physics finals or not?" she asked her caller. She had finally started to walk towards the exit. "Exactly! Sacrifices must be made. Plus, he's not a bad kisser."

That was all Tim was able to hear, before she walked out the exit. He simply just stayed at the top of the stares, lost in his own thoughts.

 **Authors Note: Yes, I know it took a while. I was busy with school. Anyway, things sure did take a dramatic turn didn't it. The thing Stephany did to Jim has happened to me in grade 10, (Not the kissing thing per say). What did you think? What will happen next? Did you guys get the joke at the ending? Rate & Review.**


	8. Therapy

**Therapy**

Tim was sulking around for hours, with only his thoughts as company. Kim and Ron did come out of the Storage closet eventually, only to be met by a crowd of curious high school student. When they had passed him, Tim could almost see the blush's that had propagated their faces. At least something was still going to plan. This happy thought was replaced with one question:

 _'What was he going to do?'_ He asked himself sadly. _'I have to tell Jim that his girlfriend, don't know if that's the word I would use, is a lying psychopath. But would he believe me?'_

That was the big question. They did have a big fight after all, where they both had said something they didn't really mean. Well, not really. Because when it came down to it, there was a layer of truth when it came down to it.

'But enough about that!' He thought to himself angrily. 'I have to tell my brother about the wretched yet beautiful enchantress.' Even in his thoughts, he still couldn't swear. _'God, I am such a Possible!'_

* * *

The walk had home had been a mixture of nervousness and dread. Nervousness on the part of how his brother would react to the news that he had to tell him. Dread, in the sense that he would have to face him after having said all those mean things to him.

 _'I hope he's not too mad'_ was the last thing he thought before he opened the door.

Surprisingly, there was no one waiting for him. His parents had already asleep, with it being around 11 pm. Which in a sense made it worse, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Not wanting to face his brother, he fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The morning sun had always bothered Tim, beam horridly into his eyes, forcing him to awaken. But today, he didn't want to face his brother. That's why he didn't want the sun to rise. But as most relative constants, the sun dying in some 5 billion years and all that, it was ever present. Yes, a new day had finally begun.

Surprisingly, no one was home. His parents, were off to work, leaving a note for Tim. Apparently, Jim had covered for him, stating Tim had caught the flu, resulting in Tim having the day off, or so it said. It could always be a ploy from Jim to get back at him, but he wouldn't do that. Would he?

'I don't know, he was rather angry yesterday." Now Tim was scared, he had no way of knowing whether this was a prank or not. Panic fled through his mind. His perfect attendance record was on the line after all.

A knock broke him out of his thoughts. _'Oh no, Jim's come back to confront me about yesterday!'_ Tim thought as he discretely made his way to peep hole. Outside, knocking wasn't Jim but Ron. Tim immediately opened the door, drawing a long sigh as he did so.

"Ok, man Kim's freaking me out!" He said frantically.

"What happened?" He asked, already knowing what this is about.

"Ok, get this. Kim and I did our usual morning thing, making breakfast, having breakfast, having a quickie and finally go to class, right."

"Errm, Ron I don't think you should be talking about my sister like that, especially here, I mean what if my dad was around."

"Oh, the old father-in-law, I had Wade look at his position for me. As of…." He looked at his PDA. "9:40 he's been at the Space centre." He stated smugly.

"You had my dad chipped?" Tim asked curiously, _'Why didn't I think of that'_ "So where did you put it, his neck?"

"Better! I implanted it on the watch I gave him. I mean he never takes of his watches off, so I figured what the hay. Plus, it was much less intrusive."

"Still, you chipped my dad. I don't know if I'm ok with that." He attempted to sound hurt.

"We'll give you access to the program. And by us, I mean Wade." Ron smiled.

"Deal!" Tim said, as his spit in his hand and offered it to Ron, who proceeded to do the same.

"Ah, the old spit shake, how good it is to do ye once again." Ron started to drift off. Noticing Tim's apparent confusion, he decided to explain. "Kim doesn't let me do those anymore."

"Anyway, why is Kim freaking you out?" Getting back to the topic at hand.

"Oh, Right." Ron put his hands on his temples to re-organize his thoughts. "So any way, today we ate breakfast, and we were just about finished with the quickie" Tim made a face. "When she asked my opinion on something."

"What did she ask you to marry her or something?"

"No, I would have said yes to that, I mean having Kim for the rest of my life. Who wouldn't say yes, not that I want there to be someone else." Ron said sheepishly. "No, she told me she wanted to come clean about our secret, and asked me what I thought."

"So I take it you didn't give the correct answer?"

"Oh, don't you know it. I'm all like, why should we change this good thing we have. Then she got all mad, and left for class without me."

"Oh so you're afraid of change."

"I am not!" Tim stared hard at Ron. "Ok, I'm a little scared. I mean what if I end up ruining her reputation or something. I mean publicly, stating to the world that she's dating me that would just devastate he career. And what about, her parents, what will they think of this whole sitch."

"Well I'm no expert, but I guess I'll take a swing at it. Ron." Tim said in a very professional tone. "Kim loves you. I know you think you drag her down, but the truth is you are the best thing that ever happened to her. I would hate to imagine a world where you weren't in her life, heck she would probably we a bossy wretch. You ground her, you make her smile, you keep her safe, you build her up, be the shoulder to lean on, and from the noises she was making in the gym, you obviously make her happy. "He solely, hoped Ron would catch the double meaning. "But most of all, your always there for her, right by her side. And Kim knows that. Which is why she wants to tell the world. You could even say it's because she wants to brag. And as for the parent's thing, I'm sure they will understand. They might be angry for a while, but they'll understand. Well that's what I got, what do you think."

"Oh man I really screwed up this time, didn't I."

"Wait that worked." Tim was stupefied.

"Yeah, I mean they were some pretty good points. So what do you think I should do?"

"Do what you feel is right." Tim said.

"I got it." He pulled out the PDA. "Wade I need you to contact, Gabriel and ask his for order 3. If he asks for funds, please wire it to him."

"Ron, you sure about this?" Wade asked.

"What, you've been telling me to do this for years."

"No I meant order 3, I still say order 2 is better."

"Hey, who's buying a ring? Me or you."

"You." Wade replied defeated.

"Good, then put in the order." Ron said calmly.

Tim simply stayed there, jaw hanging.

"So that's, what you're going to do?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Ron replied sheepishly.

"Don't you think it's a little too early?"

"Not really. I mean we're pretty much a married couple already, might as well get the tax benefits. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. But seriously."

"Seriously, there's no one that I would rather spend my life with then Kim. So I figured why not."

"Alright! Congratulations I guess." Tim hugged his new future brother-in-law.

"She didn't even say yes yet." Tim stared at him again. "Yeah your right." Ron then proceeded to return the hug.

"Thank you." Ron said as he proceeded towards the door.

"Hey, whatever happened to turnabout is fair play." Tim asked, he clearly had stuff he needed to get off his back too.

"Right." Ron proceeded to turn around on one heel, and walked back toward the couch. Grabbing a pen and notebook as he did so.

* * *

"So Tim tell me what the problem is?" Ron asked in a mock professional yet bored tone.

"Hey, I know you want to go and get engaged, but I have problems too you know. Just think of it as helping your future brother-in-law, make him like you and no pranks at the wedding."

"You wouldn't!" Ron stated, horrified.

"Try me."

Ron just glared at the young man. While he did have something big too do, he also remembered the prank that happened a couple of Halloweens ago, and hence decided that the best plan of attack is to stay here and hear the teen's problems. Though he had to admit that his last prank, ok the last prank that involved him, was indeed quite maniacal. Tim, while everyone was distracted, had discretely placed a series of whoopee cushion beneath Kim's mattress, in an attempt to embarrass Kim in the middle of a make out session with her boyfriend. Little did he know, he had placed the cushion on Ron's side of the bed _? 'Still can't believe KP took me to the hospital for excess gas.'_ He so didn't want anything similar at his wedding.

"Alright, Fine I'll help you!" He relented. It wasn't that he didn't love his future brother-in-law, it just that he had so many preparations to make. Sighing, he picked up the pen and paper and spoke. "So, what seems to be bothering you today?"

"That's more like it!" Tim stated enthusiastically.

"Ok, you know how I and my brother both like the same girl, right" Ron nodded. "And you also know that yesterday we both attempted to woe her at the gym." Another nod. "By the way how did Jim manage that?"

"What can I say, I'm a good motivator!" Ron said as he proceeded to looked at his finger nails

"Riiight" Tim rolled his eyes. "By the way, why did you come to me? I thought Barkin was your venting guy?"

"Oh he is! And when I went to his house to vent my problems, I found out that he went on vacation a last Sunday. Something about him getting married or something."

"What! I heard about that but I thought he was kidding? So who's the lucky girl?" Tim asked, interest peeked.

Ron physically shuddered. "Shego!" He finally said.

"Wait, but…but….but Shego? Wasn't she dating Drew or something?"

"Yeah he was, but you know how it is." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, Mr. Barkin and Shego. Who would have ever thought?"

"I know!" For possibly the first time, Ron was the one to realize the derailment of their conversation. "But enough of that! Continue your story."

"Oh right, so anyway after Stephany kissed Jim."

"Wait Stephany Kissed Jim? Aright my man!"

"Ron!"

"Right, right, continue." Ron stated sheepishly.

"So any way, after Stephany kissed Jim, Jim and I had this whole fight. We both said some stuff, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh that's easy just apologies!"

"Easy for you to say! Your dating my sister, you apologize all the time."

"Hey!"

"Tell me I'm not right!"

"You're not… ok your right. But the reason I do it is because it just moves things along." Ron explained, still on the defensive. "Ok, but my point still stands, you both should apologies."

"But, I can't face him. Not now!"

"Of course you can!" Ron stated firmly.

"No I can't."

"Sure you can…" He noticed this before, on himself. "There's more to the story? Isn't there?"

"Well, if by more you mean Stephany using Jim in a plot to use him to gain a high grade in Advanced Physics, then yeah, there's more."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. How do you know this?"

Tim proceeded to tell him about the events of the previous day. He told him about how he had caught Stephany plotting on the phone. He told him all of it.

"That's heavy! I still think you should tell Jim. Communication is key after all." Ron said with a small smile.

"But how do you know, He'll take the news the alright."

"Because a similar thing happened to me a little while ago. Not the whole evil ex thing, but the whole argument thing." Noticing Tim wanting to know more, he simply stated. "Story for another time."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time." Tim sighed. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"There's only one way to find out! Tell him."

"Thanks Ron!"

"Now I must be going, I have a hugh day to plan." Ron walked towards the door.

"I bet!" Tim smiled, after all who could ask for a better brother-in-law.

Right before Ron left, he turned back to Tim.

"I bet you $20 that Barkin comes back with a scored hiny."

After a moment, the reply came. "You're on!"

 **Authors Note: What did you think? I was reading Tales of the Awkward by S-Chrome and Nacho Boy and The Dragon Lady by MrDrP while writing this. If you haven't go read it. Anyway, what did you think. Yes, the next chapter does involve a proposal and an apology. So I guess that leads us with two questions. How will they go? But most importantly, Will Barkin have a scorched hiny? Rate & Review.**


	9. Conversations

**Conversations**

Ah Middleton Mall, The home of Club Banana, The Smoothie Stand, and the dreaded Beauty Parlours. Ron had made the mistake of accompanying his girlfriend in that place, only to come out petrified. "Eyebrow plucking" he accidentally stuttered aloud.

"What?" Tim asked just as they passed the parlours.

"If you ever do get a girlfriend, I suggest you don't go to the beauty parlour with her."

"Why?" His curiosity booming.

"Too many horrors lie beyond that door. It's kind of like finding out the Bricks of Furry movie was cancelled, only worse."

"Is that even possible?" Tim asked with gasp.

"One word, Eyebrow plucking." Ron said as a deep shiver ran down his back.

Memories of him walking in on his mom plucking her eyebrows came to Tim. For once, he agreed with Ron. It was truly wrong sick.

After making a mental note of this surprise pointer, Tim turned to Ron. He had surprised look on his face.

"I still can't believe that they moved Gabriel's to the mall. "

"Why is that so surprising?" Tim asked.

"I don't know." Which only seemed to make Tim roll his eyes. He had added it to a pile of silly Ron Stoppable Remarks.

"Alright, Tim you're my look out."

"But I thought you wanted me here to help you pick up the ring."

"I do. But I really need this favour, Kim is supposed to be meeting up with Monique here to go shopping in some 15 minutes. So, I need you to give me a heads up if she comes this way."

With that, Ron started walking away towards the jewellery store.

* * *

Gabriel's was a place of luxurious diamonds and rings. Showcasing a wide array of high end jewellery at a high end cost. So how could Ron afford this place? By selling a kidney? No, that was plan B. Plan A was to cash in a favour Gabriel owed him for saving him from a previously mentioned spaghetti monster.

As Ron walked past a cardboard cut-out of him posing in front of a spaghetti monster with the words "Our Saviour from the Spaghetti Monster, always welcomed guest, Ron Stoppable." written underneath it, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the selection. They had every type of stone imaginable: Rubies, Diamonds, Safire, the Stones from the Legend of Zelda, you name it they had it. But his prize wasn't in one of the display cases, rather it was waiting for him behind the heavily guarded doors.

After a gruelling hour, Ron finally exited the doors, having finally finished filling in all the paper work. Unfortunately for him, Tim had bailed on his position, leaving Kim and Monique free to enter the establishment with ease. They were currently admiring the card board cut out that was on display, near the entrance. 'I got to say though, I do look good in a suit!' he smugly thought to himself. That's when he noticed that Kim was tuning towards him. He had to act fast! So he did the only logical thing one would do in this situation. Barrel role behind on of the display cases. Surprisingly, no one noticed. Well almost no one.

"Sir what are you doing over there" a blond headed girl asked him.

"Shhhhhh!" he shushed her abruptly.

"Sir I'm sorry but you can't be here." A crowd was drawing around the counter. Curious at what was going on, Kim made her way over to the clutter of people. Unfortunately, she was unable to see a thing.

"I'm hiding." Ron told the lady, completely unaware of the situation he was currently in.

"Ex-girlfriend?" The clerk asked curiously.

"Worse, my current girlfriend." Ron whispered.

"Oh, I can see how that is worse. Ok you could stay here. Just don't steal anything" she joked. "Oh, and good luck." With that the clerk lady moved to disperse the gathered crowd.

As the crowd started to disperse, Kim made her way towards the counter. While she knew that Ron couldn't afford one of these rings, it was still nice to fantasize about it. She was looking at the various rings when something caught her eye. She knew that blond mop of hair anywhere.

"Ron?"

Ron was trapped. Slowly, he turned around to meet the green eyes he loved so much. But before, he faced her, he slipped the ring into his back pocket.

"Oh hey Kim. What brings you here?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Monique and I were here shopping. I told you that this morning." She answered suspiciously. "So what are you doing here?" she asked with a cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! "He stated uneasily. "Oh wait this isn't Bueno Nacho!" Once again his hand was rubbing the back of his neck. "Explains why they wouldn't give me any Naco's. The Clerk was all like, um sir I think you have the wrong location and stuff. Such a jerk!"

"No Ron this isn't Bueno Nacho! This is Gabriel's? Couldn't you tell from the display of rings?" She asked incredulously, still not fully convinced.

"I knew those diamonds seemed too high quality to be part of a Bueno meal!" he said in true Ron Stoppable fashion.

"Uh huh" Kim stated unconvincingly. "Well any way, you want to come with us, Monique and I are going to get our eyebrows…"

"Don't even say it KP." Ron interrupted Kim before she could finish. "It's the only thing I fear more than monkeys. Ripping off hair attached to hot wax, EW! I mean why girls go through all that pain."

"You know why, do I have to remind you of the caterpillars that I had for eyebrows when we go lost on that island."

"Oh yeah, it was pretty funny how that bird kept pecking at it, attempting to eat them."

"Ok, that so wasn't funny. And I thought Shego's plasma hurt." Kim frowned with the memory. "So are you coming?"

Ron just gave her a funny look, looking at Kim like she was crazy.

"Ok I'll take the hint. I'll see you later Ok." She proceeded to give him a hug.

Midway through the hug, she picked his pocket.

"Now let's see what you've been hiding!" she exclaimed in glee, as she proceeded to open the box.

"KP N…" But he was too late. Eyes went wide as she finally realized what was in the box. Kim transferred her gaze from the box to Ron, an expectant look propagating her face.

"Ron…" she didn't know what to say. "Is that?" she couldn't even finish the sentence. The overwhelming urge to hyperventilate was coming over her.

"It is! But…"

"Yes!" Kim said enthusiastically.

"But I didn't even get to propose!" Ron stated stubbornly.

"Don't care! Yes!" Kim said, completely dismissing Ron's groans.

"Come on just let me say my speech. I worked really hard on it."

"You already have my answer either way."

"Come on KP, Please" Ron did his own version of the puppy dog pout.

"I'm not looking, not looking, not …." Kim made the mistake of looking up. "Oh alright, you can say your proposal speech. Not that you need to, I already agreed to marry you." She huffed.

"I know, but it's the principle of it." Ron countered as he led Kim towards the center of the mall.

* * *

Tim had been on the lookout for the better part of a half hour, with no intrusions in sight. Not even a pesky seagull looking for another car to shit on. He always hated those, destroying the looks of beautiful looking cars. He had even gone ballistic when a seagull had dropped its payload on the sloth, with him taking out a graviton ray and attempting to ground the poor bird.

But he was still looking around, after all what kind of future brother-in-law would he be if he didn't help his future brother-in-law out. This thought was amplified by the thought of the pictures that were still in Ron's possession. 'Can't believe he got hold of the pictures from the time I was a girl' he thought with a stutter.

That's when he saw something on the horizon. It looked much like the head of hair he had, but it belonged to his brother. Without thinking, he proceeded to run towards him.

His movement slowed as he approached his brother. What would he say to him? Should he even tell him? How would he react? Will he even believe him? These questions ran through his head, almost paralyzing him.

But he continued on. Slowly, he moved behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. The look on his eyes scared Tim. There was resentment and horror on his face, but there was something else. Tim recognised it, it was disgust. Disgust towards him.

"What do you want?" Jim asked harshly. The anger clearly present in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday." Tim stated honestly.

"Whatever!" Jim grumbled, he stated as he rolled his eyes.

"I know you probably hate me right now, and I don't blame you. I really crossed some line yesterday. And if you want me to leave, I will. But I have to tell you something first." Tim began telling the tale that conspired the day before.

* * *

Ron dragged Kim to the middle of the mall. He was a bundle of nerves. He was supposed to have longer amount of time to prepare for this. But a well-timed swipe from Kim had changed all that. Now within the next 5 minutes he had to come up with a proposal speech.

Could he do it?

Of course he can! He's a future possible after all. (But I thought the girl took the guy's…. Oh well semantics.) Now there was only one thing left to do, pray to English gods that he speaks in fully formed sentences rather than gibberish.

Finally they arrived at his location he desired. It wasn't his first choice but it would have to do. He could see Kim looking around, still slightly confused for placement of arguably the most important speech of their lives.

Ron simply kneeled down on one knee, and pulled out the black box safely stored away in his back pocket.

"Um…I'm going to be completely honest and say that, I didn't really have a speech planned. I thought I would have a little more time to prepare." Ron took a deep breath.

"You know, we could do this later right." Kim stated softly.

"I know, but I want to do this now. Just give me a minute." The phrases began to coarse in Ron's mind.

"Kim how long have we know each other. 12 years?"

"18!" she corrected.

"Right, right 18. For those 18 years we've been through it all. Bullies, Villains, evil camps, everything. But I like to think that the reason I got through it all is because I had you. I had your support and your love, whether it was for a broken heart or a scraped elbow. Whether I was scared beyond belief or way over my head, you were always there for me. And I'm going to be completely honest with you, I don't want to let it go, not now, not ever. But before I continue on with this speech I just want to sidetrack for a little bit. Back when we broke up. "

A tear loomed Kim's face in remembrance of that faithful day. It was such a hard memory to recount.

"I seriously tried to move on. To go on without you. But I found I just couldn't do it. Every girl I dated during that time just wouldn't compare to you. They wouldn't compare to the relationship we had. That was when I finally admitted to myself, despite everything that has happened to us, I still loved you. You mean so much to me, you're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep, often with you right beside me, and the first thing I see when I wake up. And I am so grateful to Felix for talking some sense into me and forced me go back and at least talk to you. It's been a hard long road, there have been many obstacles, but we've made it here. And I just want to say something in case you don't already know it, I trust you."

Now Kim was really crying, that one phrase meant so much to her. The nightmare that had occurred some 3 years ago was finally coming to a close.

"With that in mind I think I'll continue on with my speech. Where was I? Oh yeah, never letting what we have go!" He paused for a little while longer, finding his train of thought. "I guess what I'm saying is I love everything there is between us. I love the fact that my best friend also happens to be my girlfriend. I love how you make me feel like I can do anything. But above all else I love you!" The tears we now freely streaming through Kim's eyes.

"I love everything about you. I love your hair, your eyes. Heck, I even that cute little mole you have on your butt." Kim gave him a small smile. "I love your personality, your drive, I even love the fact that you would only buy Club Banana branded cloths despite there being exact replicas at the Smarty Mart." With that Monique came out of the store, and handed Kim a beautiful sparkling sliver dress.

"This was going to be the dress I was going to get you on the day I propose. But despite Monique's attempts, you still somehow made it to the same store I was in." As Monique mouthed an apology, Kim started to say something. "No apologizing! In fact, I much prefer it this way. Keeps me on my feet and makes sure all the words are from the heart. Plus maybe you could wear it when we break the news to your parents" Ron offered a smile.

"I guess like everything else, I'm still terrible at timing. I've had this proposal go on for so long that my knee's asleep now. So I'll just ask you it. I always said I would reach up and give you the moon. While that can't be accomplished right now, I did the next best thing." He pulled out a gold ring, whose center piece was a cut piece of lunar rock embroached in a magnetic field. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me, a Goofy, Uncoordinated, but Lovable man." Ron now offered her the brightest smile he could.

Kim could hardly believe he had just said all that. It was so romantic, yet it suited his style of speech. Despite having answered him with ease back in the shop, now she was trembling. She truly was lost for words.

After a brief, almost heart wrenching moment, Ron got his answer.

"Yes!" Before they knew it, they were pulled in a long deep kiss. Once they broke apart, they noticed the crowd around them start to clap.

"Yes!" Ron repeated, slightly shell shocked by the answer.

"Yes!" Kim confirmed, as Ron took the ring and placed it on her hand, prompting yet another kiss. This one was not only deep, but promiscuous as well.

"Now how about you tell the good news to that mole you love so much." Kim whispered huskily into his ear.

"A Booyah!" He exclaimed as Kim dragged him away.

* * *

Jim simply stared at the Tim in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be true. He had to have been mistaken. There's no way Stephany, sweet Stephany could do such a thing. So he simply stood there aghast, staring at his brother.

Surely he must be lying. That must be it. He must be trying to get him to break it off with his new, girlfriend. Ok they weren't there yet, but they will be soon enough. And that must be the reason Tim's feeding him this lie. To cause him to break it off with Stephany, so he could reap the rewards and date the broken hearted girl.

But it wasn't going to work.

"Stop lying!" Jim screamed at his brother. The fury clearly in his eye.

"I'm not lying. I heard it with my own ears." Tim pleaded desperately. "Seriously Jim you have to believe me, that girl is bad news. She's only trying to use you."

"Oh like I should believe you. You probably just want me to break up with her, so you could go out with her." He stated hotly.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you! I'm trying to tell you the truth. I just want what's best for you!" Tim stated, now in a loud voice.

"Like I would believe that, face it you're just jealous of me. You've always been jealous of me since we were little. And now you're jealous I got the girl." Jim was seeing red. "How could you want the best for me, when all you've tried to do is bring me down for the last 12 years? I've taken your shit for long enough in the name of you being my brother. But, no more. I have no brother." After a moment Jim finally came down from his agitated state, finally realizing what he had said. He wanted to apologize, but nothing came out.

"Oh you think you're the only one who had to take shit. How about me, always being compared to you. You know what fine, I have no brother!" With that Tim stormed off, leaving a shell shocked Jim in the wake.

A Tear fell down his face as he exited the mall's perimeter.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this chapter posted. Took me long enough. So what do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed it. Whats going to happen next? What did you think about Ron's proposal. The final chapter may take a while to post, its midterm season. Anyway Keep the Reviews coming. What do you guys think of a sequel/prequel? The idea was it follow, Kim and Ron through out the The Thanks giving fiasco. Anyway Rate & Review. Wish you all a special Remembrance day.**


End file.
